Seasons/Hurricane
Hurricane Season is one of the four seasons from the Shipwrecked DLC. It is equivalent to Winter, and is indicated by the screen taking on a bluish tint. Like winter, by default Hurricane Season begins on day 21 and ends on day 36, following the end of the Mild Season. In Hurricane Season, the days are relatively short with all 3 cycles of daylight being relatively equal in length during the later half of the season. Unlike Winter, freezing is not an issue, plants still grow normally, food spoils at a normal rate, and Birds may drop Seeds. Hurricane Season is followed by Monsoon Season. Changes in the World * Parrots, Parrot Pirates, Toucans, and Cormorants do not appear. Seagulls will appear on Beaches, but won't appear in the Ocean. * Crocodogs have a chance to spawn as a blue variant. * Large Waves start replacing Common Waves. The probability of large waves appearing increases as the season progresses, and by the end of Hurricane Season only large waves are present. * Fireflies stay dormant. * Butterflies don't appear. * Bees don't leave Bee Boxes and thus don't produce any Honey. * Obsidian tools don't gain any charges. * Shoals disperse, making them unreliable as a food source. * Using the Trawl Net provides a better variety of catch than compared to Mild Season or Monsoon Season, but not as much as during Dry Season. * Birds of the World doesn't work. Storms During Hurricane Season, storms periodically visit the world. The storms have different stages of progression. # The sky slightly darkens. # Strong Winds will start blowing. # It will start raining and Hail will fall. # The rumbling of approaching thunder can be heard. # Lightning starts striking every few seconds. The storm is at its peak. # Lightning stops striking. The rumbling of passing thunder can be heard. # Strong Winds stop being blown. # Hail and rain stops falling. # The sky returns to normal brightness. Strategy Lightning Strikes are dangerous to flammable items and structures, let alone the player. To protect oneself from Lightning, a Lightning Rod can be used to divert Lightning away from harms reach. Lightning Rods cannot be built at sea, so staying on land or close to is essential to prevent Lightning from striking the player. Alternatively, insulating clothing will protect the player from Lightning Strikes. Beware however, as Lightning will still set aflame any flammable items or structures the player was close to on impact. Lightning commonly only produces a distinct audio effect and lights up the screen, without actually summoning a Lightning Strike. If playing as WX-78, Hurricane Season provides excessive amounts of charges for SYSTEM OVERLOAD. This drastically reduces the need to carry around light-emitting items, frequently heals WX-78 and speeds up their movement. Beware that sanity will quickly deplete this way, but the speed and healing helps fighting Shadow Creatures. If actively avoiding Lightning Rods, SYSTEM OVERLOAD may last as long as up to the start of Mild Season. Rain can drastically reduce one's sanity if their equipped items become wet. Water insulating clothing such as the Snakeskin Hat and Jacket helps staying dry, as well standing under a Palm Leaf Hut. Strong Winds slow down, or speed up movement. To lessen the slowing of Strong Winds a Sleek Hat or Windbreaker can be used. Strong Winds cut most plants, even big ones such as trees. This can be especially harmful to Honey farms as Flowers get completely uprooted and do not grow back. Strong Winds also quickly extinguish Camp Fires, Fire Pits and their Endothermic counterparts. Together with the long night makes darkness a dangerous threat. Chimineas and Obsidian Fire Pits are immune to Strong Winds and are an excellent replacement for normal fires. Hail quickly melts, but can be stored in Ice Boxes indefinitely. Hail can be used to extinguish fire, or refined into Ice. Ice is useful as an ingredient or filler for certain Crock Pot recipes. There is a chance, but no guarantee, that the Sealnado will spawn near the end of the season. The Sealnado is rather dangerous, but can be distracted by other mobs or allowed to spawn away from the player's base. The Tiger Shark also has an increased chance to be encountered in Hurricane Season in comparison to Mild Season. Previously, the Tiger Shark could only be spawned by Fishing, baiting Sea Traps, or netting Bioluminescence and Jellyfish. In Hurricane Season, riding waves, attacking creatures at sea and eating at sea has a chance to spawn her as well. Fighting the Tiger Shark gives an early advantage by acquiring the Dumbrella or locating her den when she flees at low health. Gallery File:Hurricane Season day.png|Hurricane Season at day. Hurricane Windy.PNG|Hurricane winds at sea Hurricane Dusk.PNG|Hurricane Season at dusk. Notice the trees leaning due to winds. File:Dont Starve Winter Camp.png|Hurricane Season at night. Category:Seasons Category:Gameplay